


Cat Ears and Runes

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Drinking, F/M, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, I rewrote malec's first halloween, M/M, No Angst, Sloppy Makeouts, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:44:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Magnus does everything he can to tease Alec-- including dressing Simon up as his favorite Shadowhunter.





	Cat Ears and Runes

**Author's Note:**

> I watched 3x18 again and couldn't deal with Alec ruining his first Halloween with Magnus.

The cat ears of his headband twitched a little as he reached up to touch them. They were perfect, somehow he had managed to keep the sparkling glitter when he had cast the spell and it only made his eyeliner pop all the more. Magnus smiled to himself and fixed his coat again, adjusting it to better suit the slowly moving cat tail he had jinxed to himself.

The front door opened, Magnus knew it was Alec and he watched as the ears on top of his head shifted to stay attentive to the noise. He placed his hand to his face to hide his widening smile. Of course, his magic was tied to his emotions and feelings, but this was flawless.

“Hey, you ready?” Alec said from the hall, more than likely stunned by the mass of decorations that covered every surface. He fought through some of the fake spiderwebs and shivered at the sensation of them in his hair. “Whoa,” he murmured.

Magnus turned slowly in a circle to show off his handiwork.

Alec took a few careful steps forward like he was afraid that the image in front of him would fade if he rushed. “Can I?” The rest of his words caught in his head, but Magnus could see the curiosity in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Only if you let me dress you,” Magnus said softly, almost in a purr. He let his glamor drop and blinked up at Alec, then closed his eyes as he felt Alec’s fingers brush against the magic of the cat ear headband.

“And a tail?” Alec asked, his voice soft and close, playful. Magnus hadn’t realized that his hands had come to rest on Alec’s hips until he felt the urge to pull the Shadowhunter closer.

“Meow,” Magnus whispered with a small kiss. He pulled away before Alec could reach him for another. “Will you wear color for me tonight?” Magnus asked, backing away to the closet door. “Or should we stick to black?”

Alec’s eyes didn’t leave Magnus’s face, he was still absolutely spellbound. “I’m technically still on patrol tonight,” he admitted, his hands disappeared behind his back, but he stood too casual for Magnus to say anything about being in parade rest.

He opened the door of the closet with a small wave of his finger. “Black it is,” he said to himself as he looked through what he had considered wearing himself. “This?” Magnus asked, pulling out a dark frock coat with beautiful ruby embroidery along the sleeves. He tossed it onto the bed.

Looking through old clothes had always been a fun way to waste time. Magnus had spent far too long trying to find his own outfit-- some dark, slightly modified Victorian attire he had worn only once to a wedding rehearsal long ago. He had considered outfits from the French Revolution, his small stint in India, the Civil War, and so on.

He took out a pinstriped jacket he couldn’t even remember wearing and tossed it to Alec, who looked absolutely dashing in a frock coat just a little too small for him. He caught it and tossed it back.

“No.”

“Just wear it and say something about swimmin’ with fishes,” Magnus chuckled, still holding the jacket.

Alec took off the frock coat with a slight pout and placed it back on the hanger before handing it to Magnus.

He took it and placed it back into the closet. “I know, I’ll do your hair like it was when we met, and you can sit across the bar and frown at me, and I’ll flirt with you incessantly, it’ll drive your family insane, it’ll drive me insane, I’ll undress you in the alley behind the Hunter’s Moon and we probably won’t even make it home before--”

“If you continue, I’ll undress you right here and we’ll never get to your party.” Alec let his fingers brush through Magnus’s hair, softly touching the ears of his headband. He moved in and kissed him not so chastely.

Magnus took a deep breath. “You’re going as a vampire.” He whispered and reached into the closet to grab another dark Victorian coat like his own. “Simon will love it.”

Alec slipped the coat off the hanger and pulled it on, Magnus adjusted the fit without even snapping his fingers. It was black and sparkled in the light. “If you think getting me out of here is going to stop me from wanting to get you out of that, you’re wrong.”

“We’ll be with your sister, darling.”

Alec huffed a slight sigh and put his phone and stele into the pockets of the frock coat as Magnus gave him another kiss. He pulled back at the feeling of magic on Magnus’s tongue and lips. He pulled back at the chill of the charm.

“You have a glamor now, too.” Magnus smiled a little wider, hoping that Alec would understand that fangs were what made him a vampire, not the old coat.

 

  


Clary was dressed up as a movie character.

Alec had done his best to make good guesses over the course of two or three drinks-- Dorothy from the Wizard of Oz, the girl who was murdered in the first episode of Twin Peaks, the redhaired woman from Scooby Doo.

“Magnus, I don’t know how you can associate with someone who’s never seen ‘Titantic’,” Clary said with a huff and a slight toss of her curly hair.

“The movie about the boat?” Alec asked, turning to Magnus. They had seen it together, and Alec knew that whatever the protagonist’s name was, should’ve been somewhere in his list, but he felt that it wasn’t his fault.

Magnus nodded, sipping his martini. “The one where we stopped because we were both so angry,” he turned to Clary to tell her his opinion, but she had turned away, so he met eyes with Jace, who was dressed as Jack. “They both could’ve fit on the door.”

“Oh, so you’re the one who drowns then,” Alec said, meeting his parabatai’s confused glances.

Jace looked himself over and pulled at his button-down shirt and suspenders. He smiled a little and took a sip of Alec’s drink. “Yeah, his name is Jace, too, right, Clary?”

“His name is Jack!” She nearly shouted. Clary slipped down from the bar stool and picked up her skirt so she wouldn’t trip over it. “I’m going to go find Simon.”

Jace set Alec’s drink down on the bar. “Hey, don’t get too drunk. We still have patrol.”

She waved him off, her eyes searching through the crowd of downworlders and shadowhunters for her best friend. Clary huffed and rested her hand on the bar stool she had just climbed down from.

“Over there,” Magnus gestured vaguely towards Isabelle, who was sitting across the bar with Simon and chatting with Maia as she mixed drinks. He turned away quickly, a laugh hiding somewhere in his eyes and brought his hand to rest against his lips. He looked at Alec, as though he expected him to say or do something.

Alec squinted a little and looked off towards Simon and Isabelle, hoping to find just what Magnus had looked at. “What?”

Jace burst out laughing before Alec could even realize what was funny. “Don’t kill him.” He hit Alec on the back amicably before stepping away to find Clary in the crowd as she made her way to Simon.

He already knew Simon and Izzy were a thing. Of course, he didn’t really approve, but his approval didn’t mean anything to Izzy and he never expected it to. He wondered if Simon was doing something… scandalous, if that was why everyone was snickering, or if he was sneaking in kisses, or something else equally embarrassing, at least for him.

Simon. His dark hair was brushed back kind of weird, Alec supposed, and he was wearing leather, but nothing else really stood out to him as weird. He looked to Magnus who was still chuckling to himself.

“What?” Alec asked.

“Nothing.”

“No, it’s something, what’s going on?”

Magnus finished the rest of his drink with a quick swallow and moved Alec’s drink closer to him. “In a moment, you need to enjoy this right now.” He smiled a little, obviously trying to be a distraction.

Alec took a small sip and looked beyond Magnus towards Simon.

Clary had found a place beside him, and Jace beside her. Izzy and Clary started to talk, probably about clothes. Izzy was wearing something small and mostly black with a red cloak resting over her shoulders. Clary reached for the cloak.

“Okay, what’s funny?” Alec said after another quick sip.

Magnus motioned for Maia to refill their drinks. “Love, the love of my life, the stars in my sky, it’s Halloween, and mundanes, or rather ex-mundanes, don’t have any class, and you know that I love you with every ounce of my being.”

“You did something.” Alec couldn’t help but smile, just a little. It was impossible to be angry at Magnus with him holding his hands so carefully, flooding the conversation with compliments he knew would only make Alec blush.

“I might have, yes.”

“What did you do?”

Magnus looked over towards Izzy and the others. His eyes connected with Simon and he nodded.

The daylighter crossed the room with a smile on his face and a hand pressed to the side of his neck. He looked nervous, but couldn’t stop flaunting his fangs. “Oh, hey, Alec, you look great.”

“He’s a vampire,” Magnus said casually.

Simon chuckled a little, “you make a nice vampire.”

Magnus reached for Simon’s hand and pulled it away from his neck. A dark block rune was marked on his neck, smudged a little, obviously the same kohl that Magnus put on his face.

Alec could only sigh. And try to keep a straight, deadly serious face.

“Pretty nice, right?” Simon rolled up his sleeves. “Check it, even got the angelic rune right.”

“Yeah.” Alec stared at the dark marks on Simon’s arms, all of them in the same spots as his own. “Wonderful.” He looked to Magnus, a hint of a smile still on his lips.

“Magnus did it. He did it from--”

“That’s enough, Sheldon.”

“You know my name, you’re basically my--”

“Solomon.” Magnus’s smile faded and he met Simon’s eyes.

Simon clicked his tongue and walked back to his place between Izzy and Clary. Izzy met Alec’s eyes and gave him a look of approval for letting Simon leave the conversation unscathed.

Alec took Magnus’s hand and stepped down onto the floor. “So, you did that from memory?” He asked, leading Magnus through the party.

“I had some help.”

“Yeah?”

“The photos we took in Prague,” Magnus said, quickening his pace as Alec continued to lead him through the Hunter’s Moon. They slipped through the kitchens into the alley.

Alec pulled him close, almost making him stumble. “The defense rune was on the wrong side.” He whispered, kissing Magnus so hard he had to take a step back to balance himself. “You trace my runes all of the time, like every morning,” Alec kissed him again, just as passionately and slightly out of breath.

Magnus smiled and kissed him back, making himself a little lightheaded. “Are you angry?”

Alec kissed him, hard. Magnus gripped Alec’s jacket to steady himself and giggled.

“We didn’t even--” Alec cut him off again with a kiss that made him giggle again. “We didn’t even get a photo.”

“You knew you weren’t going to get a photo the second you did that,” Alec murmured, his hands already pulling at the buttons of Magnus’s coat.

“You have patrol--”

“Simon’s problem now.”


End file.
